


Demons' Hands

by kr0wnedkl0wn



Category: My own fiction
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr0wnedkl0wn/pseuds/kr0wnedkl0wn
Summary: TW// implied murder.Guy Murdered his wife, but he doesn't see it as just petty murder he sees it as something more.





	Demons' Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, next thing I post is already in the works. It's a lengthy angsty fanfic. So have this for now

They always said how damnable murder is, how only men who have been possessed could perform such an act. But then, why… why do I feel this way? My chest pounds as I stare at her golden locks and sit near her cold body. Just moments before she had been so full of hate; yet now she lays, peacefully. No one can hurt her now. I was no demon, and I wasn't possessed. I was her savior.


End file.
